Sally and Sephia
by SilentPark Vindyra
Summary: Chapter 2 Update! Dua orang dengan lagu yang berbeda, dan dengan cerita yang berbeda, dipertemukan. Nasib akan terus mempermainkan hingga mereka hancur, atau mati. Terinspirasi dari dua lagu yang terkenal, namun ini bukan songfic. Warning! T menjurus ke M for Save. Horror belum terlihat di chapter 2. Mind to RnR? :3
1. Song 1 : Sally

Lagu adalah puisi yang melukiskan kehidupan seseorang, bahkan banyak orang. Terkadang, lagu itu adalah hidup mereka. Dua gadis yang memiliki cerita dan lagu berbeda ditakdirkan bertemu, dan akan mengalami kejadian yang mungkin tidak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya, dan menghancurkan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**FAN FICTION**

**DISCLAIMER:**

SEMUA MILIK TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA DAN DILIMPAHKAN KE OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**AUTHOR**:

SILENTPARK VINDYRA

**"****SALLY AND SEPHIA"**

**WARNING!** RATE T MENJURUS KE M, TAPI M FOR SAVE, TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA, ABSURDITAS, DLL

_DON'T LIKE IT? NO PROBLEMO. JUST ENJOY IT._

_HAPPY READING~_

**SONG 1 **

**-SALLY-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Biar Sally mencariku... biarkan dia terbang jauh... dalam hatinya hanya satu… jauh hatinya hanyaku…"

Suara merdu itu masih melantun dengan lembut dari bibir gadis merah jambu itu. Sambil terus menatap dinding rumahnya, ia menyanyikan lagu dari band terkenal itu. Terus-menerus, hanya lagu itu yang ia lantunkan, karena hanya lagu ini yang benar-benar mewakili perasaan, bahkan kehidupannya. Bukan, bukan ada seseorang bernama "Sally" yang bagaikan _stalker_ terabaikan, mengganggu hidupnya dan dengan egoisnya ia tinggalkan. Justru sebaliknya, ia bagaikan sang "Sally".

Sally yang diabaikan, Sally yang ditinggalkan, Sally yang… ah, bahkan, terlalu sedih untuk diperjelas dengan kata-kata. Karena itu, ia amat mencintai lagu ini.

Sambil beranjak dari tempatnya, lagu itu ia putar kembali. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tak pernah bosan mendengarnya. Dan kaset itu bertahan untuknya, demi memutarkan kembali "kehidupan" gadis tersebut.

Ia melirik ke handphone-nya yang berbunyi, tergeletak di tempat tidurnya. Saat melihat siapa yang mengganggu "ritual"-nya saat ini, ia tersenyum. Ia balas pesan dari 'sang pengganggu' dengan wajah gembira, bisa disebut teman sms pada zaman sekarang. Berawal dari salah kirim, mereka jadi teman cerita yang sangat akrab. Namun belum pernah bertemu sekalipun.

'Hari ini, aku mendengarkan "Sally Sendiri" lagi. Haha' ujarnya membalas pesan sambil membuat _emoticon_ tersenyum.

Sambil menunggu balasan, ia menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Kusam sekali, batinnya. Sudah lama langit-langit rumahnya tak di-cat ulang, tapi entah mengapa ia menikmati noda yang ada disana.

_'Noda itu… melekat diantara putih langit-langit rumahku. Mirip denganku,'_ batinnya kembali.

_Handphone_-nya kembali berbunyi. Ia kembali meraihnya dengan semangat.

'Hari ini aku juga mendengar "laguku" lagi. Entahlah, selalu begitu. Tapi sepertinya aku akan selalu mendengarkannya. Seperti kalau tidak mendengarkannya, aku akan mati. Kau sudah makan?'

Mata _emerald_-nya melihat lekat-lekat balasan itu, lalu tersenyum miris. Bibirnya tanpa sadar melontarkan kalimat, "Kufikir aku juga begitu."

Dengan cepat ia mengetik balasan, 'Mati, ya. Hahaha, tapi kufikir tidak apa-apa. Itu lebih baik daripada orang yang hidup tanpa lagu, tak bernada. Orang seperti itu pasti sangat tidak asyik, kurasa. Aku belum lapar, haha.'

Setelah mengirim, ia pun kembali meletakkan handphone-nya disebelah. Seperti itu saja rutinitas gadis itu. Berbalas sms sambil mengulang kembali lagu kesukaannya. Ia tak pernah bosan dengan rutinitas seperti ini, bahkan sudah seperti candu baginya, seperti akan menjadi hilang akal sesaat jika tak seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, ia kembali menatap langit-langit rumah, dan tertidur.

Mungkin, hanya mungkin, ia juga lelah jika hidupnya terus-menerus seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

'Maaf, tadi entah kenapa aku mengantuk. Maaf! Aku betul-betul minta maaf! Tolong jangan marah…' gadis itu cepat-cepat mengirim permintaan maaf pada teman sms-nya itu, terlalu takut kalau nanti temannya akan marah dan meninggalkannya.

Ia menunggu dengan cemas, sangat cemas. Ia terkejut saat handphone-nya berdering dan meraihnya dengan cepat dan gugup.

Saat melihat isinya, ia bernafas lega, 'tak apa kok, aku mengerti. Aku memang bingung saat kau tak membalas pesanku, tapi aku sama sekali tak marah kok.'

'Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa?' balasnya sambil kembali tersenyum senang.

Ia pun kembali menunggu balasan, masih dengan terus memutar "lagunya", kembali melamun dengan menatap dinding.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat masa lalunya.

Masa lalu yang persis seperti lagu itu.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kita akhiri saja."

Kata-kata itu sukses menghujam hati gadis yang dipanggil "Sakura" tersebut.

"A-apa? Tapi… kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah?" lirihnya menahan air mata keluar dari mata _emerald_-nya.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari pria dihadapannya. Dengan dingin, pria itu meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan bingung dan tertohok.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Sakura hendak mengejar pria bernama Sasuke itu, tapi tersandung oleh batu yang ada didepannya, yang seakan-akan mengejeknya.

"Sasuke-kun… kenapa…" ujarnya kembali, yang pada akhirnya tidak bisa menahan butiran air mata itu.

Ia hanya bisa menangis sambil meringis, menahan rasa sakit dari lutut dan hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…"

.

.

.

_'Setiap hari aku mencarinya, setiap hari aku memanggil namanya… namun ia tak pernah melihatku lagi. Aku seperti tak ada baginya,' _batinnya, dengan membiarkan air matanya kembali jatuh.

_'Aku tak pernah tahu apa salahku… aku tak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk tahu… dia pergi dengan membiarkanku terus menangis dan mencari sampai lelah…'_ batinnya kembali.

Handphone itu kembali berbunyi. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya yang mengalir deras dan membuka pesan dari temannya itu.

'Aku dengan tiba-tiba sedang mengkhawatirkanmu…'

Ia bingung melihat isi pesan itu. Lalu membalas, 'Kenapa mengkhawatirkanku?'

Setelah membalas, ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk melihat keluar jendela. Ia melihat kearah langit. Ternyata sudah malam, gumamnya pelan.

"Berarti aku tertidur cukup lama, ya…" gumamnya kembali sambil mengulang lagu itu lagi.

_Handphone_-nya pun berbunyi, dan dengan sigap ia meraih dan membacanya, 'aku merasa kau menangis, entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku? Tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja?' gadis bernama Sakura itu pun sedikit terkejut namun segera takjub melihat isi pesannya.

_'Wow… dia tahu? Ternyata dia peka juga,'_ takjub Sakura, lalu segera membalas, 'Kau tahu ya? Hebat! Haha… aku hanya membiarkan diriku mengingat masa laluku. Hanya sedang ingin saja. Jadi aku baik-baik saja.'

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja… aku baik-baik saja…" ujarnya sambil melihat layar _handphone_-nya.

Tak ada hal penting yang ia lakukan sambil menunggu balasan dari temannya. Balasan yang belum datang juga sampai-sampai ia menjadi cemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" gumamnya cemas.

Balasan yang ditunggu pun datang. Ia pun cepat-cepat membaca, dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat apa yang dikatakan temannya.

'Umm… maaf lama membalas. Aku berfikir terlalu lama untuk hal ini. Um… bisakah kita bertemu? Kita sudah menjadi teman sms selama 1,5 tahun, tapi belum pernah bertemu. Jadi, apa kita bisa berteman secara nyata?'

"Tentu saja!" ujar Sakura setengah berteriak saking gembiranya.

Ia membalas, 'Tentu! Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Betul juga ya, sudah selama itu. Baiklah! Kita bertemu dimana?'

Tak butuh waktu lama kembali untuk Sakura menunggu balasan.

'Baiklah! Kita bertemu di taman kota Konoha minggu depan, soalnya seminggu ini aku banyak sekali pekerjaan. Oke?'

'Oke!' balas Sakura dengan cepat.

Sakura terus-menerus melompat kegirangan diatas tempat tidur berukuran medium itu. Saat melihat balasan dari temannya yang datang dengan cepat, kemudian ia tersenyum hangat.

'Ini pertama kalinya aku direspon dengan baik. Soalnya aku seperti antara ada dan tidak ada bagi orang lain… terima kasih karena mau menerima ajakanku, Sally.'

'Aku juga… seperti ada dan tidak ada… harusnya aku yang mengetik seperti ini…' batinnya masih dengan senyuman.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk membalas, 'kita senasib, dan sama-sama! Sampai bertemu minggu depan, Sephia!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

MINNA~! Kita bertemu lagi, nih~! Dengan cerita baru dari author XD

Readers: Padahal My Heart's Flower juga belum selesai, Thor -_-

Fic ini tercipta karena mendapat inspirasi dari dua lagu terkenal yang author suka, yaitu "Sally Sendiri" dari Peterpan (sekarang NOAH) dan "Sephia" dari Sheila on 7. Entahlah, lagu itu punya kekuatan tersendiri untuk dijadikan inspirasi cerita.

Untuk soal "My Heart's Flower', chapter 7 sedang dalam proses pengerjaan. Doakan cepat selesai ya, minna~

Oke, ditunggu review dari kalian~~ ^3^)/


	2. Song 2 : Sephia

Segores luka menganga di kedua lutut itu bukanlah masalah. Warna merah yang mengalir bersama itu pun tak membuatnya menangis kesakitan. Bekas tangan yang terpampang diwajah juga bukanlah apa-apa. Namun, yang mampu membuat seseorang tertunduk dalam, meringis tertahan, dan menangis dalam diam, adalah sesuatu yang tergores dalam jiwa.

.

.

.

**FAN FICTION**

**DISCLAIMER** :  
**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**AUTHOR **:  
SILENTPARK VINDYRA

-**SALLY AND SEPHIA**-

**_DON'T LIKE IT? NO PROBLEMO, JUST ENJOY IT.  
HAPPY READING~_**

* * *

SONG 2:  
**_SEPHIA_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar wanita jalang!"

**PLAK!**

Suara tamparan itu menggema dalam gang kosong itu, sebagai sanksi bagi seseorang yang tak sepenuhnya berdosa, sebagai saksi separuh bisu betapa kejinya hidup saat ini.

"Wanita sepertimu harusnya mati saja!"

"Ya! Orang sepertimu selayaknya dimusnahkan sejak dulu!"

Suara tawa pun turut memeriahkan "acara" itu, saat seorang wanita hanya bisa bersimpuh lemah tak berdaya dihadapan mereka seraya menahan rasa sakit luar dalam di keheningannya.

Satu langkah maju yang angkuh dari wanita berwajah "busuk" yang tertawa paling keras, yang selanjutnya diiringi dengan kalimat sambil menjambak rambut wanita malang tersebut, "tapi aku salut dengan muka badakmu itu. Kau masih berani menginjakkan kaki kesini dan bekerja layaknya karyawati biasa yang sok suci setelah apa yang kau lakukan, benar-benar membuatku takjub."

"Kau memujinya? Memangnya ia pantas dipuji?" sahut seorang lagi yang kembali diiringi gelak tawa.

Tawa pun berhenti. "Acara" itu pun ditutup dengan mereka yang membuang botol bekas minuman dengan tatapan jijik pada wanita yang masih tertunduk lemas itu.

"_Bye_, sampah!"

Kata-kata itu menjadi kalimat penutup hari ini, seraya mereka melenggang santai meninggalkan "mangsa" yang sedari tadi tak melawan.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit di kedua lututnya akibat jatuh didorong oleh para karyawati tadi, ia berusaha bangkit untuk berjalan pulang ke rumah. Susah payah, akhirnya ia bisa berdiri dan berjalan meski tertatih.

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Ada yang menertawakan, ada pula yang iba. Namun tak ada yang menolong, karena walau iba, masih terselip dihati mereka bahwa ia memang pantas menerima perlakuan tersebut.

Sampailah ia dirumah. Rumah, satu-satunya tempat yang membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman. Satu-satunya tempat yang mampu menyadarkannya bahwa ia masih harus terus hidup. Wanita berambut _indigo_ itu membuka pintu dengan lemah, sambil tersenyum seraya berkata, "tadaima."

Masih dengan langkah yang gontai, ia melangkah masuk kedalam. Alih-alih mengobati luka-lukanya, ia malah menuju ruang tamu, mengambil sebuah kaset _tape_, dan memutarkannya pada 'Hikari', radio kesayangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah alunan lagu sederhana namun bermakna terdengar begitu lirih.

_"__Oh Sephia... malam ini ku takkan datang... kucoba 'tuk berpaling sayang... dari cintamu..."_

Seketika senyum mengembang dari wajah pucat gadis bermata lavender itu. _'Selamat sore, Hikari. Selamat sore, laguku,'_ batinnya seraya duduk disamping radio kesayangannya itu dan mengelus penuh sayang.

Dengan _khusyuk_ ia mendengarkan lirik demi lirik yang terlantun, seraya menatap kosong pada lantai ruang tamu. Tanpa disadari, butiran bening itu jatuh bak air terjun dari matanya lagi. Sakit, luka itu menganga lagi. Bukan, bukan luka-luka yang ia dapatkan hari ini, melainkan luka yang sudah bertahun-tahun menetap dalam hatinya. Ia harap luka itu mengering dan dapat menjadi 'bekas luka', namun nyatanya, luka itu tak pernah mengering. Malah semakin terbuka, basah, semakin dalam. Membuat dada kian sesak menahan emosi yang semakin menggelegak.

Wanita itu menutup matanya, saat memori pahit itu seenaknya datang kembali.

.

Terpancar rasa cinta luar biasa dari kedua mata insan yang tengah memadu cinta diatas ranjang itu. Lenguhan dan desahan panjang turut mengatakan bahwa mereka memang saling mencintai. Namun, tak pernah disangka bahwa ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya bagi mereka.

Beberapa menit, mereka hanya saling memandang setelah melakukan itu. Saling melempar senyum kepuasan, dan beberapa kali berbisik mengatakan, "I love you."

Namun, sekali lagi, ini akan jadi yang terakhir bagi mereka.

"Hinata..." panggil pria disamping wanita yang bernama "Hinata" itu.

Hinata menoleh dengan manis, seraya senyum itu masih terpatri dengan anggun diwajah cantiknya, "Ya, Naruto-kun?"

Pria yang dipanggil "Naruto" itu terdiam, seraya mengusap rambut Hinata penuh sayang. Pancaran yang sama masih ada dalam mata itu. Cinta. Namun, terselip sebuah rasa yang sepertinya sulit diungkapkan oleh pria berumur tiga puluh itu. Ada kesedihan yang berusaha disembunyikan, namun terpancar dengan jelas meski terselubung.

Hinata pun bangkit, membelai kedua wajah Naruto dengan penuh sayang, "Ada apa, Naruto-kun? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu sedih? Apa ada masalah?"

Sial. Naruto sempat lupa kalau wanita dihadapannya ini begitu peka.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali, Naruto pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, mengelus bibir ranum itu lalu berkata dengan tercekat, "Hinata... sebaiknya, kita... akhiri ini."

Bak sebuah samurai menembus jantung, kata-kata itu membuat nafas Hinata terhenti beberapa detik.

Namun senyuman itu masih ada, menganggap kata-kata pria dihadapannya hanya sebuah lelucon, "Naruto-kun... kau masih saja bisa melucu. Kau memang yang terbaik, Naruto-kun."

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku—" suara Naruto kembali tercekat. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah seakan menelan sebuah bongkahan batu, "—Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

Hinata masih berusaha berfikir positif, walau sebenarnya perasaannya sudah tak karuan. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Naruto agar gemetar tubuhnya tak terlihat.

"Maksudmu "Tidak bisa seperti ini terus"? Apa kau berniat untuk menikahiku, Naruto-kun?"

Tangis dari pria itu pun akhirnya pecah. Ia ikut menggenggam tangan wanita dihadapannya seraya menunduk dalam.

"Maaf... aku memang berniat untuk menikahimu... aku sangat ingin bersamamu karena aku begitu mencintaimu... melebihi cintaku pada istriku... tapi—"

Air mata itu pun jatuh. Kini mata _lavender_ yang indah itu meredup seraya butiran bening itu meluncur deras. Namun anehnya, senyum itu masih ada.

"Tapi kenapa, Naruto-kun...? Apa kamu beralih cinta pada gadis lain?"

"TIDAK!" teriak Naruto penuh emosi. Tidak! Ia mencintai Hinata. Ia mencintai wanita yang sudah hampir empat tahun ini rela hanya mendapat posisi sebagai kekasih gelapnya. Ia ingin mengganti posisi itu menjadi pendampingnya setiap hari. Tapi...

"Hinata—" suara Naruto kini terdengar begitu lirih, "—Istriku sedang mengandung anak kedua kami."

Bibir itu mulai ikut gemetar, namun senyum itu sama sekali tak memudar.

"Kalau begitu, selamat! Akhirnya kau memenuhi keinginan Boruto-kun untuk punya adik, 'kan? Sayang, bukan dari rahimku—"

"Istriku sudah mengetahui semuanya," Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, membuat Hinata semakin bergetar hebat.

"Istriku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tapi, kau tahu? Reaksinya sama sepertimu. Ia menangis, dan aku tahu dia benar-benar marah dan kecewa, tapi dia tetap tersenyum. Ia hanya mengatakan, "tidak apa-apa. Mungkin suamiku hanya sedang bosan." Ia bersabar. Bersabar..."

Tangisan Naruto semakin hebat. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Namun, ia tetap harus memutuskan dan tidak boleh ada keragu-raguan lagi.

"Karena itu, setidaknya aku ingin membuat senyum itu tetap menghiasi wajahnya. Aku... tidak bisa membuatnya kecewa lebih dari ini. Aku ingin mendampinginya sebagai suami dan Ayah yang baik. Hinata, aku—aku mencintaimu. Tapi, kita harus berpisah. Hinata, usianya baru 24 tahun. Masa depanmu masih panjang. Kau tidak boleh terjebak bersama pria brengsek yang menjatuhkan dua wanita sekaligus ini!"

Naruto memeluk Hinata erat, mengeluarkan segala tangisnya. Dan Hinata, air mata itu mengalir semakin deras. Namun ia tetap tersenyum, dan membalas dekapan erat Naruto.

"Lupakanlah aku, Hinata..."

"Aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu, Naruto-kun. Tapi, jika keputusanmu adalah membahagiakan Shion-san, aku tidak apa-apa."

Tubuh Naruto semakin bergetar hebat mendengar kalimat Hinata yang begitu lembut. Ia pria brengsek. Ia tahu itu. Ia pria brengsek yang menyakiti dua wanita berhati bidadari.

"Naruto-kun... sayonara."

.

Senyuman itu kembali melengkung. Ia ingat bagaimana Naruto yang meninggalkan kamar hotel itu dengan langkah berat, tanpa menengok kebelakang lagi, tak ingin berubah fikiran lagi jika melihat Hinata. Padahal luka yang ditinggalkan Naruto hanya bagai digores satu kali, namun luka itu semakin terbuka dan semakin perih. Padahal kejadian itu sudah lebih dari dua tahun lalu.

Semua perlakuan yang ia terima juga karena hal ini. Entah penggosip mana yang tahu hal tersebut, yang jelas sekarang ia menerima 'hukuman' itu. Tak sedikitpun juga ia ingin mengusik rumah tangga pria yang sangat dicintainya lagi. Tidak lagi.

_"__Selamat tidur kekasih gelapku... semoga cepat kau lupakan aku... kekasih sejatimu takkan pernah sanggup untuk melupakanmu..."_

Hinata membuka matanya. _'Ah, lagu ini memang yang terbaik,'_ batinnya senang. Lalu perhatiannya teralih tatkala _handphone_-nya berbunyi.

Ia membuka ponsel itu dengan senang saat tahu pesan itu datang lagi.

Pesan dari 'sahabat'-nya.

'Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, Sephia! Hehehe! Setiap malam aku selalu terfikir dengan ajakanmu tiga hari lalu. Ah! Setiap malam kata-katamu hadir dimimpiku. _Lebay_, ya? Wkwk.'

Hinata tertawa kecil. Sambil mengusap air matanya, ia membalas pesan dari sang 'sahabat'.

'Aku juga sudah tidak sabar. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana dirimu. Teman senasib yang sangat menyenangkan!'

Terkirimlah pesan itu. Kemudian sambil menunggu ia mendengarkan lagu itu. Terkadang ikut bernyanyi mengikuti lirik yang lirih, terkadang sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya pada lantai mengikuti ritme lagu.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Dan saat ia membuka pesan itu, ia kembali tertawa.

'Wkwk, teman senasib XD yasudah, aku sedang mengerjakan beberapa tugas nih. Harus cepat-cepat kalau tidak besok aku akan dihukum. Pokoknya aku harus sabar menunggu hari sabtu! Salam hangat dari Sally!'

Hinata kembali mengetik dengan cepat, 'Salam hangat dari Sephia!'

Ia meletakkan ponsel itu disampingnya, kembali mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya, dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Sampai bertemu, Sally."

Dan sepertinya Hinata memang tak berniat mengobati lukanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hai hai hai, semua~! Kembali lagi bersama author yang bawel, kepo dan apdetnya seabad, SilentPark Vindyra! Doakan yang terakhir cepat menghilang ya! XD

Yosh! Hari ini author tidak akan banyak bicara. Ini balasan review kalian di chapter 1~

: Oke kaka... udah update ya kaka...

**Bayangan Semu** : entah kenapa author suka pen name kamu/? *authormodus* iya, ini friendship. Bagus dong, berarti cerita author beda ya :D yeeeeeey dia sukaaaa

**Hwang Energy **: Ho'oh yang itu :3 elu mah belum ada horror-nya udah takut duluan :v wkwkwk lanjuuuut!

**HarHex **: hai Harhex yang kangen Ijulx :v ini udah apdeeeet wkwkwk :v

Sekian dari author~ author mohon maaf karena horror nya juga belum ada di chapter ini.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau me-review! Terima kasih juga untuk silent reader dan yang Cuma lihat sekilas!

See ya~!


End file.
